List of death animations in Drillimation games
This is a complete list of death animations featured in Drillimation games. When characters die in Drillimation games, they die comically rather than realistically in the anime. Many death animations often vary by region, some are changed due to cultural reasons or they're offensive in that territory. Driller Engine 1 and 2 Era *''Mr. Driller'' - has multiple death animations for various things: **'Pitfall' - Susumu disappears while the death jingle plays. **'Out of air capsules' - Susumu collapses with his eyes depicted as "crosses". **'Crushing Hazard' - When Susumu is crushed by a heavy object, usually a block, he can be seen squirming before his eyes are depicted as "crosses". Only his head and arms are visible due to sprite limitations. **'Fire exposure' - Susumu turns to ashes, blinks his eyes twice, then disintegrates into a clump of ashes. *''Lucky Star'' and ''Touhou Project'' - when a character is struck by a bullet, they simply disappear with five of their power/point items (number varies) flying out from them. They then reappear in the central bottom of the screen if the player has any lives left in their reserves. *''Angry German Kid'' - has multiple death animations for various things: **'Pitfall' - Leopold/Jake disappears while the death jingle plays. **'Out of air capsules' - Leopold/Jake collapses while the background dims and all enemies disappear, similar to the death animations featured in Pac-Man and Dig Dug. **'Fire exposure' - Leopold/Jake turns to ashes, blinks their eyes twice, then disintegrates into a clump of ashes. Driller Engine 3 Era *''Mr. Driller Drill Spirits'' - has multiple death animations for various things: **'Most enemies and traps' - Susumu gets dizzy and collapses. **'Pitfall' - Susumu falls and hits the ground, usually accompanied by a crashing sound effect and him letting out a loud scream. **'Fire Exposure' - Susumu jumps high with his butt on fire in the direction he was facing, then bouncing once and falling forward. If he hits a wall, he usually stops and slides slowly down it. **'Crush' - Susumu is flattened, usually where he was crushed. **'Drown' - Susumu tries to breathe underwater but passes out with his arms and legs falling behind his body as he floats to the surface. **'Electricity' - Susumu gets electrocuted and falls backward unconsciously. *''Touhou Project'' and ''Lucky Star'' - has multiple deaths for various things: **'Most bullets, enemies, and traps' - The character is knocked back while making a verticle circle twice accompanied by a scream of pain. The character then remains on-screen with them flashing for temporary invincibility if the player has any reserve lives. If it's their last life, they will simply fall. These are represented by the following characters: ***Reimu falls backward unconsciously. ***Marisa falls off her broom, landing on her side. ***Sanae falls forwards and turns into an angel flying upward. ***Konata falls forward and electricity sparks all over her body. ***Kagami falls backward and accidentally seals herself in an ofuda. ***Tsukasa spins a few circles and dizzily falls. She then turns into a bat making hurt sounds. ***Miyuki's body freezes up and breaks apart, leaving behind a solid ice block and her crown, similar to the freezing curse placed on Ki in The Tower of Druaga. **'Fire hazard' - Normal death animation plays, but their model is inflicted with fire until the animation finishes playing. If it's their last life, the entire model will turn completely black and they will disintegrate into ashes, represented by polygons.